creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cullen10199
The sleepover When I was little, in elementary school I was in third grade and I never been to a sleepover until my friend Tommy's birthday came up and he asked my friends to come over to his house and stay the night and I was so exsided to ask my mom when I got home if I could go to Tommy's birthday and to stay the night. My mom saw that I was really exsided to go so she said yes. Later she dropped me off in the front and she waited until I got in the house. I walked up to the door with my sleeping bag and little bag with my DS and comic books also in my hand was a birth day present with a really cool action figure in it. I knocked on the door almost right after I knock I heard exsided kids screaming and then Tommy opened the door and then I said happy birth day and then gave him his gift. I walked in and the first thing I saw was everyone in the living room there was 10 kid in the room and then I smelled the delicious pizza it was half cheese half pepperoni and I love pepperoni. So I asked the mother if I could have a slice and she said "okay which one cheese or pepperoni" I said "pepperoni please" she cut me a slice and I when were everyone was. Later when we where going to go into our sleeping bag Tommy's older brother brote out a book with weird symbols on it. He said to us "this book can grant you wishes but I have to set the room first" so he set it up like in the movies were there's a room with candles and powder in the shape of a star, trying to summon a Demond. Then he said "now someone has to be in the middle" so we all nominated David to go in the middle. He walked in the middle and said in a quiet and nervous voice "I wish for bike" then the book slammed open and then pages flipped rapidly and then a smoke cloud came out of the book and the the cloud formed a creature that was half man half skeleton. It made a demonic screech that made everyone cover there eat really tight and cural up and I saw off the corner of my eye the creature fly into David and then David fell back unconches and the not even hafl hour later he woke up we were all relieved to see David up until we saw his eyes. His eyes were fully black he stared at Brian for 30 second until he lunged at him and stared ripping skin off and eating at flesh. I ran to the door everyone followed me when we got to the door we slammed the door, two people were still in there and in fear they were banging on the door forgeting about the doornob and I heard bloodkerdlying screams and then a wooden door breaking I ran as fast as I could to my house with everyone behind me. I heard someone trip and yell I tripped and I can't get up but then I heard someone stop and run back to help him but then heard those kids screaming and I ran faster the kids trying to catch up but I couldn't slow down because of the fear and adrenaline one we came home my mom, dad, and two older siblings in the living room get stardaled and confused why we where here. One kid was trying to catch his breath and tell the story and no one believed us so we all sleeped at my house and in the morning my mom drove all my friends home and I took the ride to just in case the car ride was quiet exsept the radio with the news of kids death with unknow marks/cut. Later that month we attended there funerals of our dead and lost friends. But still some times when I'm on the bus to school I see him in the woods. So remember careful what you wish for.--Cullen10199 (talk) 20:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC)cullen10199